


Snowfall

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, changkyun is shy, hyungwon gets bold, it snowed where I live, the other members are there but only for one part, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: The first snowfall always has a certain- novelty to it. Waking up and finding that under the cover of darkness your corner of the universe was blanketed by white snow. The satisfying crunch under your feet, the icy air filling your lungs, turning your cheeks and nose a dusty pink color. That kind of novelty.(Or hyungkyun play in the snow)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy, I thought this was a super cute idea. Kudos and comments are always welcome!

The first snowfall always has a certain- novelty to it. Waking up and finding that under the cover of darkness your corner of the universe was blanketed by white snow. The satisfying crunch under your feet, the icy air filling your lungs, turning your cheeks and nose a dusty pink color. That kind of novelty. 

For Changkyun though, the novelty of the first snowfall was being able to sneak into Hyungwon’s room after he sluggishly left the other members behind under the pretense of needing his evening nap. 

Shuffling over to the edge of the bed he gently poked the breathing lump of covers. A groan, slight movement, and then nothing. Okay so Changkyun is going to have to get just a little more bold. “Hyung... hyung come outside with me it’s pretty” There was no movement but Changkyun caught onto the change in breathing. The younger gaped, oh so he wanted to play pretend today? That wasn’t going to work on him. 

Time to pull out his biggest power, the one thing no one can resist, the pouty maknae.   
“Okay Hyung I guess I’ll just leave you be, I can go ask another member to go outside with me it’s no big deal Minhyuk-Hyung would probably love to take couple pics in the snow. Sleep well.”   
Just as he was about to turn away in mock defeat a warm hand slithered out from underneath the makeshift burrow and grabbed onto the unsuspecting- no totally suspecting younger brunette.

Even though he knew this plan would work Changkyun can’t help it when his heart jumps up into his throat and he freezes on the spot. Say something funny. Tell him you were just messing with him. Pretend you were- “Okay kyun-ah just give hyung a minute to wake up” If anyone were to see his cheeks tinting from the gruff, sleep riddled voice below him he’d surely die on the spot. He couldn’t believe he even got himself in this situation to begin with. He’d be lying though if he said he wasn’t secretly really happy Hyungwon agreed to come out with him. Nobody wants to go out in the snow - alone - that was weird. 

Changkyun decided to give him privacy to change; quietly leaving the room with a “no problem hyung thanks” and heading out to the main area where the rest of the members currently were. Jooheon and Minhyuk were sprawled out on the couch watching some comedy thing on one of their phones, Shownu was destroying another bowl of stew Kihyun must’ve made for a late dinner.

The chef himself, Kihyun comes out from the kitchen carrying small side dishes to put on the table. “Oh Changkyunie are you not going to eat with us? You’re all dressed up like you are going to go outside.” He suddenly felt a bit shy, despite having known them for years now. “I- um- iaskedhyungwonhyungtocomeoutinthesnowwithme” Tightly shutting his eyes he waited for the inevitable teasing over his embarrassed attitude towards the topic of his tall hyung. 

After nothing happened, he open his eyes to see all of them looking at him with a soft, almost fond expression. He’s pretty sure he saw Minhyuk and Kihyun make eye contact secretly probably analyzing his every move. Not being able to stand the silence Minhyuk spoke up “and he agreed? To get out of bed? For you? And go in the snow? Holy crap it really is the end of the world, HONEY HOLD ME THE WORLD IS ENDING” With a cry Minhyuk ended his dramatic speech by flopping down on top of an innocent Jooheon. Recognizing the impending panicked interrogation of what the hell Minhyuk was implying Kihyun came to the rescue. “No worries Changkyun-ah I’ll keep some plates warm for the two of you.” 

Before Kihyun could say anything else Hyungwon emerged from his bedroom clad in his slides, black track pants, and a long black coat. Changkyun took one look at the older brunette and immediately felt laughter bubbling up and out into the silent room. Hyungwon’s eyes dare him to say anything about his choice of clothes in front of the other members, the younger shuts his mouth so quickly you could hear his teeth clacking together noisily. 

“Uh right yeah- let’s go then” turning on his heels marching out of the room. A faint sir yes sir is heard behind him, and ignored. 

Finally he’s outside in the pretty snow, the streetlights giving a warm orange glow to the night air. For a moment Changkyun just- breathes. Closing his eyes he tilts his face upwards towards the sky taking in the cold, unforgiving air. For this moment, he forgets about all the work he still needs to finish. He forgets about the fact that he hasn’t gotten a healthy amount of sleep in weeks, and he forgets for a moment that he thinks he just might be kind of in love. He breathes, almost tricking himself into believing he’s all alone in this frozen wonderland of isolation. 

But then- long arms wrap around him from the back and a chin hooks itself over his shoulder. Warm breath tickles the side of his face, a startling difference from the chill that’s settled into his bones. 

“Thanks for convincing me to come out here kyun-ah you look pretty when you’re lost in thought.”   
A series of sputtering words fall out of Changkyun’s mouth as he rips away from the warmth of the one behind him.  
“Hyung- I’m not- I’m not pretty you can’t just- say stuff like that..” The taller brunette pouts. 

“Don’t be like that, I think you’re the prettiest. The most handsome cool talented super fit maknae to exist” Hyungwon’s passionate words are suddenly cut off by a pair of freezing cold hands over his mouth. In defeat Changkyun leans his head on the others chest- to hide his rosy cheeks which if you asked him were only due to the cold temperature. 

“Take some photos of me Kyun-ah you said that’s what you wanted to do”   
Reaching into his pocket Changkyun takes out his phone. He takes a few good shots of the older brunette, shows him and he only slightly preens at the appreciative nod of his hyung.   
“Okay now me, I will send monbebe these so take good ones wonnie-hyung”

Changkyun is so used to having his photo taken he starts actually having fun posing for Hyungwon. At some point they start goofing off and it leads to Changkyun running away from the taller screaming into the dark night. 

Changkyun is so caught up in laughing he barely notices when he slips landing belly first in snow. At first he’s shocked and a little upset but the loud, carefree laugh that explodes from Hyungwon is such a pretty sight that he finds himself laughing along until they both are lying on the ground gasping the cold air to try and catch their breath. 

“It was like I was watching you in slow motion that has got to be the funniest thing I’ve seen in months kyun-ah thank you for being a clumsy idiot” 

In a moment of vulnerability Changkyun smiles, unabashedly, and says “You’re welcome Hyungwon-hyung” 

Caught off guard by this silent declaration Hyungwon rolls over onto his stomach propping himself up on his elbows so he can see the youngest better. 

“You seem happy, did something happen?” Genuine curiosity was seeping from his words. 

“I’m always happy with you hyung, really it’s nothing new.” 

“Me? I didn’t do anything but take blurry photos of you standing in the snow how could that make you happy?”

“You were having fun. That means I was having fun too.”

“Why didn’t you ask another member to come out here with you? They were all awake.”

“You will always be my first choice.” 

Changkyun finally sat up, so he could properly look at Hyungwon instead of avoiding the obvious. The taller male followed, also sitting up. 

Now thigh to thigh, Changkyun was forced to look up glancing into the hesitant- questioning eyes. 

The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Just as Changkyun was wondering if they were having a staring contest he didn’t know about, Hyungwon leaned forward giving a cold chaste kiss to his pink cheek. 

A startled gasp was all he could manage before the taller male spoke up; “Do you wanna hear a secret Kyun-ah?” 

He nodded. 

“I like you, and I think you like me too. Am I right?”

He nodded again. 

“Good”

Sometimes Changkyun thought snow was too cold, far too wet, and kind of gross seeping into your clothes. 

But if you asked him how he felt about first snowfalls while he had his back being pushed into the wet snow with Hyungwon leaning down and the equally icy lips against his own he would tell you that really, there’s a novelty to the first snowfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Good for you if you got this far!  
> Also yes, you guessed it I wrote this fic thinking about those blurry snow pics hyungkyun took of each other *cries*  
> Let me know what you think and if you want more one shots from me!


End file.
